The Weasel and The Scorpion
by love'Chloee
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy detest eachother. Their parents were enemies, so they should be too, right?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rights to JK Rowling.. a true legend! Credits to Soniia for the idea about the Whomping Willow which will appear later in the story.

_**Please review! Oh and everytime you read the word 'O', I meant to put OWLs. For some reason, it replaced them with an O. I dunno.. I can't fix it, sorry.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hello, darling. Have a nice summer?" I could hear the words smothered in sarcasm. Oh, I hated to hear that drawling, perfectly word pronounced, yet somehow chavesque, evil, snarling voice of his. That utter creep. _Scorpius _Malfoy.

"Yeah, perfect." I muttered, finding a carriage as I walked through the train. He kept following me. Stalker alert.

"I see, you've gotten so much _prettier_. Hair even more gingery and frizzed than usual. Bomb exploded in it?" He continued, his eyes lighting up with delight as insults sprung out from his mouth.

I sat down in a seat facing the window.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" I said, turning my face to the view I could see through the window. I was only greeted by Malfoy's pointed, pale face - his reflection, grinning at me maliciously.

He smirked, knowing I was defeated, and walked off. I scrunched my eyes, glaring at the back of him, hoping my hateful gaze would somehow burn him to peices.

"Lily!" I suddenly exclaimed, my mood brightening instantly as my jet black haired cousin and best friend approached and seated herself next to me.

I gave her a hug.

"How have you been?" She beamed.

"Fine, fine. But Malfoy's being a total..." I replied. I really did struggle to find a word in the world that was suit the description of Malfoy.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Typical,"

"Oh, mum and dad said they send their love," I remembered.

"Yes, same here."

The train began to move. I breathed in, happy to be going back to Hogwarts. I really couldn't wait. I loved everything about Hogwarts. Even the worst lessons, though I may dread them at the time, I was always glad to be doing any lessons at Hogwarts. I adored the satisfaction of lifting my hand and getting every question right. I loved researching and writing essays, even though I tried not to act to enthusiastic about it because I was always seen as a geek. I loved going to the library, even giggling at Moaning Myrtle's annoying complaints, going to Hogsmeade, and talking to the House Elves, which now had quite a lot of freedom thanks to mum's organization, SPEW.

"Can't believe, this is our fifth year," I said in realization. Where had time gone, really? Wasn't it yesterday Dad had been saying goodbye to us, not to 'be too friendly with Scorpius' (ha, fat chance)?

"Yeah, me neither. It means OWLs, you know. Lots of hard work," Lily moaned.

"Do you know who are the prefects this year?" She added.

Here we go. Okay, I know that I shouldn't be upset. But I couldn't help it. How could I _not _be a prefect? I never landed myself in detention. I was in the teachers' good books. I constantly earned Gryffindor house points. Even Lily, what the hell was she not doing in the Prefect cabin?

"No," I replied, making a mental note not to frown.

"Chocolate frog?" Lily offered, handing me one.

"Thanks," I said, biting into it.

Lily turned in her seat to Albus.

"Do you know who are prefects this year?" She asked.

Albus nodded, frowning.

"Scorpius Malfoy, Jessica Spinnet and as for the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects, I don't know," He said with little enthusiasm.

I spluttered on my chocolate frog.

"_Malfoy? Scorpius Malfoy?" _I screeched.

Albus nodded.

I was disgusted.

* * *

Me, Lily, Albus, Hugo, James, Lorcan and Lysander all sat together at our Gryffindor table. I could spot Malfoy at the Sytherin table, sitting in between two other equally mean looking boys (but much less attractive than Malfoy) and they were all laughing about something.

Well, I soon realized that something was _me_, as they were pointing in my direction. I let out a tired sigh. How immature could they get?

Proffessor McGonagall clapped her hands for us to be silent. Slowly the chatter of the Great Hall died down. The sorting hat finished it's song. The sorting ceremony was about to begin for the first years. All of them looked extremely nervous, but of course I couldn't blame them. I remember when I had been sitting on that chair. I had been shaking. To be honest, I had expected to be in Ravenclaw, but I was happier to be in Gryffindor - with all the people I knew well, and following in the footsteps of my mum and dad and aunt and uncle.

The first girl sat on the stool, her knees shaking. McGonagall carefully placed the old sorting hat on her head.

"_Slytherin!"_

Applause errupted from the Slytherin table.

"_Mark Creevey,_" the name was called.

"_Gryffindor!" _The sorting hat chose immediately.

We welcomed Mark to the table, people patting him on the back and cheering.

The sorting went on and finally ended, and then it was time for Proffessor McGonagall to say a few words.

She cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses.

"This year, will be a very special year - for many reasons," She began.

There were whispers among the fifth years about OWLs.

I didn't pay much attention to McGonagall's speech, though I usually would - it was boring, long, and didn't talk very much about anything in particular. She just gave the usual warnings etc, about behaviour, and a lecture about the importance of OWLs ('_If you do not pass a subject, you will not be allowed to take the subject in subsequent years. Therefore it is very important you pass. You _must _revise, give dedication, try your absolute _best_.' _) Everyone then became clapping and then we could eat.

On the way out of the Great Hall, after everyone was comfortably fed, I saw _him _directing first years to their dormitries.

"Come _on _you little fucktards, this way! Stop chatting!" Malfoy instructed.

Just typical.

I walked up to him, annoyed. How can he treat little kids like that? What would they think of Hogwarts, when they meet a prefect, who is supposed to be a _good example_, calling them a _fucktard_.

"Scorpious, what the hell are you doing-"

"Shutup, Weasley. Last time, I checked, you weren't a prefect," He smirked, knowing how badly I wanted the position.

"No I'm not, but you won't be either, when I tell Proffessor McGon-"

"Ooohh I'm really scared, Weasel." Scorpius clutched his heart (well actually he doesen't have one, but you know what I mean) in mock horror.

"I bet you just _love _this don't you? The power of being a prefect?" I said in disgust.

"As a matter of fact I do. Did I mention I can put you in detention?" He replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh shutup!" I said loudly.

"Listen kids, don't ever take orders from this girl. She's a little bit mad. And ugly. And swotty. And uptight. And thinks she's all perfect."

The first years all looked from me to Scorpius, like they were watching a ball pass in a tennis match.

"Yeah? How about don't listen to the arragont, selfish and vain guy who calls you a.." I stopped instead of saying the word.

"Can't even swear, Weasley? You're such a goody two shoes!"" Malfoy laughed to himself, directing the first years up the moving staircase much to their fascination.

"Oh yeah?" I suddenly felt very challenged.

I followed him up the stairs.

"Yeah?" He said, an evil expression painted on his face.

"You can fucking bastard, you-"

"OOooooooooo!" Malfoy said, acting all shocked.

"I've got better things to do Scorpious, than stand here and argue with you. I'm going to bed. Have fun torturing first years," I huffed.

"'Night darling, happy dreaming about me..." Scorpius winked.

Vain, unintellegant.. ugh. I couldn't even think of a word to describe how much I despised that boy.

"You _wish_." I snorted, turning on my heel and heading to the girl's dorm.

"What took you so long?" Questioned Lily, already in her pink silky pyjamas.

"Bickering with the scorpion," I muttered, squirting toothpaste onto my toothbrush. At the thought of Scorpius, I squeezed the toothpaste so violently hard a hu-ge amount came out, going all over my PJs. I sighed and muttered a spell to clear it up.

"Nothing's changed, I see," Lily sighed.

I climbed into my four poster bed.

"Isn't it nice to be back though?" I yawned.

"Yeah," Lily smiled. "I can't wait to start lessons. See our teachers again."

Wasn't that a bit of an odd thing to say? For Lily? I put the thought aside though.

"Night, Lil." I whispered in the dark, after I turned off the light with _knox._

I pulled the bed covers over me though, and lit my wand. I read

_defensive magical theory _for an hour before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) x


	2. Chapter 2

ugh, I really think this chapter is quite bad :/ bare with me, the story will get better. I am very new to this! So make sure you review, I need feedback. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Good morning," Lily said brightly, lightly tapping me on the shoulder.

I stretched, sleep in my eyes.

"Morning.." I mumbled, scrambling out of bed.

I quickly got my uniform on, brushed and sprayed my curls (though I still failed to make them remotely acceptable looking) brushed my teeth, washed my face and spritzed on _flowerbomb _(my absolute favourite scent).

We were just in time for breakfast.

I took a plate of toast and peanut butter, as Professor McGonagall approached our table with our timetables.

I looked through mine.

"Double Divination? Really?" I groaned. I was good at most things, but I hated divination. It was one of my weak points.

And to be doing my OWLs this year, I really could not afford to have 'weak points'. Sure, I had revised last year, but I needed..

I frowned with worry, nibbling at my toast but not actually eating it.

After we had finished breakfast (my toast lay abandoned on the plate), me and Lily made our way to Potions. Professor Right patrolled the classroom, looking /at as all sitting in at our desks in the most patronizing manner.

"This year, I am sure you are aware, you will be sitting your O.." She began.

"Ordinary. Wizarding. Level." She said every word very slowly and clearly, pausing after each one for effect.

"If you fail, you will not be taking potions next year. You will unable to pursue a career involving potions." She finished.

She then talked us through the marking system, although we already knew it - O: outstanding, E - exceeds expectations, A- acceptable, P-Poor, D-dreadful, T-troll. To pass, you needed at least an 'acceptable'.

She then clapped her hands.

"Anyway, onto our lesson. Today we will be learning some beautification spells."

There groans and laughter from the boys.

"Well I know Weasley could do with some," I heard a voice come from the back of the classroom. I blinked furiously, close to tears. Why was I letting him get to me? Don't be such a _wimp_, I told myself.

"I see you boys may think such potions can only be used on witches. Well, you are quite wrong. Many wizards have been known to use beautification spells. No, not to make their hair curly or lips redder, but to make themselves look more attractive to females."

The scorpion and his chubby friend nudged eachother, probably thinking this was a very good way to get girls. Though Malfoy knew he didn't have to do anything to get girls. He practically had a new girlfriend every single week. Every girl I knew, including Lily had a thing for him. They seemed to think it was sexy - that he was bad, rebellious, sly, teasing and he looked great in Quidditch kit. His face was perfect - adding to his evilness.

The whole lesson was torture. I could _feel _Malfoy looking at me, knowing all the insults in his head. I knew that when Professor Right was going through the _sleek-eazy _haircarepotion, he must have been chuckling to himself about the frizziness of my curls. I know that when we were trying to do the _anti-acne _potion, he was thinking about how I could use it for the pimple on my forehead. Thinking about this made me feel sick.

When I had a free period (after divination, Professor Trelawney droning on about some pscychic dream rubbish) , I went to the girl's bathroom. I had secretly taken some _sleekeazy _from the classroom. I carefully dabbed it on my hair and waited. No more than ten minutes later, I could see the effect. I looked... okay. I actually looked acceptable for once. I didn't look like a lion. My hair was sleek, very sleek, just as the potion said. It was straight, but still had a beautiful curl at the end. The whole hairstyle opened my face. I smiled at my reflection. Not bad at all.

I ran my fingers through my hair once more, and then began to walk to head over to Hagrid's cabin, because I had Care Of Magical Creatures. Although I had doubts about Hagrid's ways of teaching (he sort of lacked responsibility) he was _so _nice. Me and Albus had been invited to have tea with him many times.

I met up with Lysander, Lorcan, Albus, James and Hugo. And all of the other class as well.

"Oh- your hair looks stunning, Rose!" Lily complimented me as soon as she saw me.

"Yeah, looks fab, what did you do to it?" Jessica asked,who hadn't been in my potions class, asked.

I smiled.

"Sleekeazy." I answered.

"'Ello class. Good mornin'!" Hagrid boomed, smiling at looking at the class.

"Now, today, we're goin' to be learnin' about bowtruckles," Hagrid said.

"Can anyone tell me, per'aps, what some of the features are of a bowtruckle?" He asked the class.

I was the first to raise my hand.

"Bowtruckles have twig-like fingers. These are for digging out woodlice. But the Bow-truckle can also use these as a weapon when threatened," I said.

'Know-it-all' I heard Malfoy murmer.

The lesson was generally a good one, though I would have liked more of a challenge. This thought was brightened up by the idea that soon we would be learning about thestrals.

The day went by slowly, but fast in some aspects too. Malfoy's insults, issued so many times, made the day slower. Giggling with Lily and getting all the runes right in Ancient Runes class made the day go by quicker.

I undressed and put on one of my nightdresses (a very slutty one, but I just found it comfortable. Do not think I have an inner slut.) and went to bed immediately, exhausted. I couldn't even be bothered to start reading a study book to revise for my OWLs, and fell straight asleep.

* * *

"_Rose_! Wake-up-now!"

I mumbled. Why the hell was I being woken up at one-thirty in the morning (I glanced at the clock through my sleepy eyes)

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"McGonagall wants you."

"Why?" I groaned, though my voice hinted curiousity.

"I don't know. Just go to the head's office. Pronto."

I followed Lily's instructions.

"Ah. Rose. Here you are." McGonagall said.

Malfoy was there. I prayed in my head.

He was staring at me, but had that typical grin. I noticed he wasn't looking at my face but my- I looked down at myself. Jesus. I should have covered myself. I couldn't believe I had come to McGonagall in such a low-cut, short, slutty peice of silk. But I had only worn it for comfort. I folded my arms around my chest self consciously.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your sleep," She apologized.

"But Rose, I have some news for you. I would like to appoint you as a Prefect." I could hardly believe these words were coming from McGonagall's mouth.

Was I still sleeping? No, I definitely wasn't. I tried to act all calm, but really I was jumping up and down inside. _Prefect, at last! _I never knew I was so much of a geek to get so happy about a thing like this.

"In replacement of Jessica Spinnet." Professor McGonagall then added.

Why am I being replaced by Jessica Spinnet? I wondered in my head and aloud.

Malfoy seemed to look round the Headmistress's office with deep interest at that moment.

"Rose, it is late. Go back to your common room and get some sleep. I'm sure you'll need it. Malfoy, I will be needing a private word with you." McGonagall dodged my question, and sent me away. I looked at Scorpius as I left, turning back. His grey eyes locked with mine.

* * *

I woke up briskly the next morning - I hadn't really got any sleep anyway, so I probably didn't need to 'wake up' I hadn't fallen asleep anyway. I dabbed some concealer under my eyes and did my hair with Sleekeazy again. I changed into my uniform, had my usual spritz of _flowerbomb_... the usual routine. I then headed off to The Great Hall with Lily, and we found Albus along the way.

"What did McGonagall want yesterday?" Lily asked suddenly, remembering.

I stirred the sugar in my tea, smiled, then looked up and said, "She appointed me as prefect!"

Lily let out a happy, small gasp.

"That's great!" She smiled. One of the things I love about Lily. She's never a friend that would get jealous. I've had plenty of friends that would be jealous if their best friend were a prefect, even though they wanted to be. Lily just isn't the type.

"But.. prefects are chosen before the school year starts..? Are you replacing.. Scorpius Malfoy?" Albus chipped in.

I shook my head, clutching my tea.

"See, that's exactly what confuses me! I'm replacing Jessica Spinnet! Can you believe it?" I waved around my teaspoon to emphasize and express my words.

Albus's mouth took the shape of a polo.

"That's seriously mucked up," Lily said.

"I wonder what made them change their mind on the second day of Hogwarts," Albus wondered.

"I dunno, Jessica probably did something really bad," I suggested.

As we were about to leave, as we had finished breakfast, Malfoy approached me.

"Hi," I said, talking in the usual hostile tone I always greeted Scorpius.

"McGonagall told me to give you this, Weasel,"He said shortly, and he passed over a prefect badge.

He placed it in my hand - and I felt his skin on mine. I felt a little prickle through my hand - a sort of rush. After a second of this minor contact, he quickly took his hand away from mine, as if something had burnt him.

"Thanks," I said, in a rude,not-really-thanking-you sort of way.

"What is that _revolting _smell?" Malfoy suddenly said, pinching his nose.

I shook my head. The apparently 'revolting smell' he was talking about was Flowerbomb.

I sniffed the air, and near him, throwing his own insult back.

"Well, Malfoy, it seems to be coming from _you_," I said.

"Yeah, it kind of smells like Dragon Dung," Albus told him.

Malfoy made a sort of hissing noise and then said;

"I've got better things to do then talk to _you _lot of fucktards, ok? I might actually have a _life_, unlike you. I hope you have fun talking about what Books you're going to buy from _whiz hard books._"

Me, Lily and Albus simutaneously scowled as I watched him walk way.

Scorpius Malfoy's walk was a very recognizable walk. He walked with a lot of swagger, of course. He wriggled his shoulders - but not in a vulgar or peguin like manner like some of the other boys. The way he walked was like him screaming _I own the world _without it coming from his mouth. He looked up all the time when he walked, not looking down at the floor like I did.

Although Scorpius was so egoistic, so big-headed, I couldn't help thinking, just for a moment, what it'd be like to have that much confidence. To have that self-assurance. To feel you're not worthless.

Sure, I had brains. What's brains going to do for you, apart from money and the satisfaction of getting questions right in a test? Nothing. Malfoy wasn't overly clever, but I couldn't call him stupid. He was more clever in that sneaky, planning and plotting type way, rather than excelling in subjects. Was it better to be clever in wit than in education, I wondered to myself.

Where the hell did he get this from? What made this arragant boy think he was so much better than everyone else? Why did he _despise _me so much? The last question pressed on in my head especially hard.

I hadn't done anything to him. Although Malfoy was horrible to everyone, even the way he treated his peers, he had picked on_ me _specifically ever since our first year at Hogwarts. He hated me just for my parents, just because of our differences in background.. his father and my father always despised eachother, so what? This was a different generation, why couldn't he _just get over it_?

I sighed.

"Come on, we have charms next," I said, and me, Lily and our Ravenclaw friend Myleene walked to Flitwick's classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

I had to sit next to Malfoy in Charms. Grrrrrrrreat, right? For some weird reason, I couldn't stop looking at him every know and then, when he was looking down at his paper and textbook.

I felt oddly uncomfortable, paranoid he was looking at me. I _hate _it when people look at me. I get so self-conscious. Not only that, but everything starts to go wrong because of it. And it did -my bottle of ink fell over (my hand pushed it there by accident) and spilled all over my work, much to Malfoy's amusement of course (smirking, grinning, snorting.. all the usual).

"Really, Miss Weasley. Must you be so clumsy? You're never usually like this in my lessons," Professor Flitwick cleared my peice of parchment with a charm.

Malfoy snickered and I flushed a shade of pink.

* * *

I patrolled the corridors silently. I hated doing this, this late at night, when no one was around. It seriously frightened me. I mean, I'm not a scaredy-cat type of person, but one thing that does really freak me out is being alone in the dark. I know Hogwarts is safe, but still. The silence of it all scares me. Is It really necessary that a Prefect has to patrol hallways this late? Does it really matter that much if students are out of bed?

There was a sudden noise. Oh crap. I was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe. I continued walking briskly. Did this hallway _have _to be so damn long?

Suddenly, I could feel someone behind me. Or something. Why was I trying to scare myself?

"Weasley." A loud, clear voice said behind me.

I screamed and nearly fell backwards. Actually, scratch that last bit. I did fall backwards.. shamefully.. on the floor. And that voice? Really, how could I have not known? None other than Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius cackled with laughter as I got myself up of the floor.

"You are such a wimp, Weasley. Weasley the wimp! Did you forget that I was a prefect?" He sneered.

"You're pathetic. I think I actually feel sorry for you, do you know that?" I replied in an equally aggressive tone.

"No, I feel sorry for _you_, darling. Born ugly to a know-it-all mother, and a poor, stupid _weasley_-"

"My parents are wonderful people. Unfortunately the same cannot be said for _your _parents, though, can it Malfoy? _Draco Malfoy_! What a poor excuse for a human-" I shouted back, full of rage.

"You shutup about my father, Weasley!" It was obvious I had touched a nerve. I began to start walking again, to finish patrolling the rest of the hallway. Malfoy followed me.

"You know, Malfoy! This is why you _hate _me, isn't it? It's because of background! I haven't done anything to you, yet you've insisted on insulting and-"

Malfoy cut across me; "No, I would still **despise **you, Rose!"

I didn't reply.

"What?" He said, angrily.

"You called me Rose. You've never called me Rose before." I pointed out, still with a raised voice, but calmer.

"THAT'S NOT RELEVANT-"

"Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, lower your voices this _instant_!"

Another Raised voice, which was not me or Malfoy's this time, but McGonagall's, coming out of her office.

"You are supposed to be patrolling the corridors responsibly, in silence, _not _waking up fellow students!"

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall," I apologized, but it came out angrier and ruder than I expected, as I was still fuming. Malfoy repeated this.

"It shall not happen again. Now go back to your common rooms." She replied.

"And _no _shouting. Or talking, if every time you two talk you will be tempted to raise your voice," McGonagall added.

Malfoy and I walked back down the hallway in deadly silence, and we parted without a word when he went of to the Dungeons and I walked up to Gryffindor tower. (Or a more accurate description would be I _stormed _up to Gryffindor tower).

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"_Rictusempra_" I muttered.

"Ooooooo, someone's in a bad mood.." The fat lady teased cheekily.

"Just let me through," I said.

"Fine, fine, stressy!" The fat lady giggled.

* * *

I woke up in the morning drowsy. First lesson, we had potions. I arrived early to find Malfoy and his new love interest snogging on one of the desks, completely unaware I was there Erghh. Who was that? _Myleene_? Oh my god.

I walked to my desk as quietly as possible, sinking into my seat at the back of the classroom. Scorpius and Myleene were at the front, so I was glad it was unlikely they would suddenly do a 360 degree turn, open their eyes, then see me.

To be honest, I wasn't shocked at all, though I probably should be. Mind you, Myleene's not one of the first girls I know to have been charmed by Malfoy. Irene Bailey, my Muggle studies friend from Hufflepuff, went on two dates with him before he dumped her for Daisy Fawkes, a slytherin girl that resembled a real life Barbie.

Even though I found it hard to understand Myleene, I understood secretly why you'd want to date Malfoy. Good girls don't want to go for the good guy. Usually they're attracted to the bad boy, the rebel. G00d guys were boring, right? And there _was _something about him. And it wasn't just charm, I couldn't put my finger on it.

Wait a second. Trace that thought back. Why was I thinking about Malfoy's good qualities? He didn't have any, I told myself strictly.

It was very awkward, being early in Potions, just me, Malfoy and Myleene. Watching your best friend smooch anyone in your prescence is awkward anyway. Watching her kiss the face off your _enemy _, is considerably worse.

I felt highly fidgety and distracted the whole lesson whilst we were learning about truth spells, something I had learnt about _so _many times. At this rate, I did not have to worry about passing my OWLs with an 'outstanding' at all.

Everytime Malfoy wasn't looking, I couldn't help looking at him. It had been the same for every lesson I had had with him. Once, he caught me looking at him. The corners of his mouth twitched.

He was pretending to write notes about what Professor Right was saying, (something about veritaserum)

but I knew he wasn't really, because he got a seperate peice of paper from his robe pocket that was crinkled.

He sent it flying in my direction and it landed on my desk.

By the end of the lesson, I had accomplished nothing but an insult war with Scorpius by quill.

* * *

To see the note that Scorpius and Rose passed to eachother, type in www(dot)yfrog(dotcom)and then slash jypassingnotesp

Thanks for reading, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh no. What the hell was I supposed to say? I stared into Proffesor Trelawney's bulging eyes. Would she be able to tell if I made up a lie? I generally thought she was a complete fraud, but how could I know, what if she was actually properly psychic?

There was no way I was going to tell her my actual dream last night. That would be a suicide sentence, for sure.

_**flashback to the dream.**_

Malfoy's lips pressed against mine, making me breathless. I put my arms around his neck tightly and he held me around my waist pushing me up to his level, because he was considerably taller than me. His lips parted slowly and he deepened the kiss, our tongues dancing in a world of their own. Our kisses were like fireworks, fast, full of passion, erupting, sending tingles through my veins, making me almost unconscious. It was impossible to think, it was just him and me, kisses and that look in his grey eyes. Hate, desire, lust, flirtation, chemistry, contrast of personality.. It was all there.

_**Reality.**_

"I, er... I had a dream that I, er, passed my OWLs," I said quietly.

Trelawney nodded, raising a finger philosophically.

"I see, my child," She began, looking up at the ceiling as though the sky held mystical answers.

"This dream means nothing about exams...I sense something, or someone has been bothering you lately.. the fact that you _passed _your exam, means _success. _You will succeed in a friendship or relationship..." Her voice trailed off.

My breathing was very shallow. I wrote this down in the dream diary, where we had to record such things and felt very relieved when she moved on to the next person to interpret their dreams.

The next person was Myleene.

"What was your last dream, dear?" Professor Trelawney inquired to Myleene.

Myleene shot a smiling look at Malfoy, which he did not return, because Malfoy _never _was seen to smile, but he sort of smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"I had a dream that me and my boyfriend went on another date. It was very romantic." Myleene gushed. As she said it, I wondered how she could tell a teacher such a thing. It seemed such a cringe.

I scowled, but tried to hide it.

I was begining to get less fond of Myleene. Seriously. She _knew _I hated Scorpius. Ok, you can't help who you like.. but I was pretty sure Myleene wasn't serious about it. In any case, Malfoy had never been serious about any girl. He had no idea in the world how to treat them, I knew from personal experience.

Trelawney gave a half smile, but it looked sympathatic. For the first time, I was begining to think my divination teacher really did have a third eye.

"You will certainly be very happy together," Trelawney said, unconvincingly.

I knew that she had only told Myleene this A. to spare her feelings and B. not to offend Malfoy by telling her he's a complete tosser.

After coming out of Lunch, I made my way to the library. Magical History section, Potions... Spells.. Charms. Aha. There was the book I needed for my homework research.

Wait, what was that? Giggling and panting? From behind the bookshelf? I peered through a gap in the bookshelf.

Ugh.

"Would you like to go somewhere else? So I don't end up regurgitating over these books?" I said.

Myleene and Scorpius broke apart reluctantly, both looking royally annoyed.

"Prefect," I reminded them, pointing at my badge. I had every right to chuck them out of the library.

Malfoy left, stomping out of the room, but Myleene stayed.

"I can't believe you!" She said to me.

"What? You have no right to use the library for your snogging sessions!"

"What is your problem, seriously? Why couldn't you just leave us there, we weren't causing any harm?"

"Myleene, he's a scumbag! Can't you see that?" I said, trying to talk sense into her.

"Why do _you_ care so much, Rose? You _like _him don't you? **Don't **deny it, I see the way you look at him in class when his head is turned!" Myleene almost shouted, and the students in the library all turned round to listen.

I flushed with fury. How dare she accuse me of fancing _Malfoy_! _Malfoy, _for God's sake! Had she completely lost her sense of sanity?

"_What?_" I let out a forced laugh, trying to make it seem like I found the idea so ludicrous it was funny.

"Of course I don't fancy Malfoy! Don't you see the way we argue? I hate him, I hate him more than anyone in the school-


	5. Chapter 5

'Kay guys, this is quite a short chapter! I've written more, but am currently deciding whether I shoud change it because I'm not sure I'm entirely happy with it. This chapter was a little frustrating to write, I had lots of writer's block, no ideas were coming but I still had the urge to write so it's quite rubbish. Let me know what you think and I would love to hear some suggestions. Love, Chloe :) Thanks so much for reading so far!

* * *

Oh for god's sake Rose... it's all act! You pretend you hate the hell out of eachother, but really you can't face you two have _chemistry_! You know what, just _have him_, okay! He likes you too, he goes on about you all the time, even though it's complaining, it's so obvious he's obsessed with you-"

"What?" I squawked. I couldn't believe this, I really couldn't. This was just beyond belief.

"Do you know what he did for you?" Myleene asked. She said it in that way where I knew what she was about to tell me would deliver shock.

"_He asked McGonagall to make you a prefect! _He made you a prefect, he suggested it. He knew how much it meant to you. He knew that you were right for the position!"

My head was spinning, and I was getting a similar sort of rush to when Scorpius had touched my hand when placing the prefect badge in my hand, the rush whenever I saw his pale skin and pointed and pointed features and perfect chin, the same sort of rush whenever he spoke to me, whatever foul insults he said.

I just _hated _him _so _much. Why did he make me feel like this? Why did he have to be so _frustrating_, so _full of himself_?

And then why did he go and do this? Why did he make me a prefect? I should be happy, but he was making me feel much worse. I was starting to like him that little bit more, a little bright, good spark was peeping through his dark personality, which would make me fall for this idiot even more.. and I hated the feeling.

This wasn't me. It just wasn't very 'Rose Weasley'. I was the goody-goody-two-shoes, that was always too busy with schoolwork for boyfriends, and I was a Gryffindor. My parents were Ron and Hermoine Weasley, for heavens sake. He was a _Malfoy_. A _Malfoy_. I repeated these words again and again in my head, hoping they would change my feelings.

* * *

I had to sit next to Jessica Spinnet in Transfiguration. She kept giving me dirty looks. And I knew exactly why. Before this lesson, I hadn't seen her since before I was made a prefect in replacement of her.

We had to turn to quills into guinea pigs. Malfoy managed to produce a guinea pig, but the nib of the quill was sticking out of the guinea pig's bottom. Charming.

Jessica Spinnet's quill grew fur, but otherwise she had no success.

I however managed to transform my quill successfully into a guinea pig. I gave it a little stroke.

"You think you're so clever, don't you Weasley? That you can always have your way," Jessica muttered spitefully.

I ignored her comment, but then couldn't help myself.

"Well at least I'm capable of doing first-year transfigurations, unlike you!"

Jessica glared at me, and repeated the spell. The quill didn't even move.

I laughed to myself. What. an. epic. fail.

In the end though, I let my kind side get the better of me and I helped her out.

I got an 'A'.

Phew. I was so glad it was the weekend and I could finally have a lie in, really. I woke up later than usual, and went to breakfast just as the owls were arriving.

Good! Ferrell had delivered my first letter from mum and dad. I quickly ripped open the envelope with my black polished fingernail.

I read the letter over bacon and eggs;

_Dear Rose,_

_We have been missing you very much! We really hope you have liked your first week back at Hogwarts._

_How are Lily, Albus, James and Lorcan and Lysander? And Professor Longbottom?_

_In the Christmas holidays, we would love for you and a few of your friends to visit, if they aren't staying for Christmas at Hogwarts._

_Uncle George sends all his love, and Percy too - though he has been recently injured by some species of very dangerous dragon, but he is currently at St Mungo's and is recovering well, and shall shortly be discharged._

_Hope you are well, do tell us about all the things that are happening,_

_Lots of Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

_x_

I bit on my quill and wrote in my neat, slanted writing:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm doing so well so far, Lily, Albus, James and Lorcan and Lysander are fine. I've sort of broke apart with Myleene, though, we're not on good terms at thhe moment._

_I'd love to invite Lily over. Sorry to hear about Percy, send him my best wishes to get better._

_I'm not getting along with Scorpius Malfoy at all, he's a 'foul, evil, little cockroach' as you, mum, would say!_

_Lessons are going fine, but got to do lots of revision for the OWLs._

_missing you lots,_

_Hugs & Kisses,_

_Rose. _

I gave the letter to Snowflake, and she flew off.

* * *

It was eleven thirty at night, and I had not done much with the day apart from revising through some charms and spells, flicking through _WITCH'S VOGUE _and snacking on Bertie Bott's every flavour beans (I was exceptionally lucky, I got fudge, strawberry and marshmellow).

I lay sprawled across the four poster bed with Lily. It was kinda our tradition to have a sleepover the first Saturday back at Hogwarts.

We had never ending supply of firewhisky, butterbeer, muggle popcorn, jelly slugs, cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs.

We began gossiping - telling eachother everything, like we always did. I explained all about Malfoy, that he made me a prefect, how Jessica Spinnet was being a cow..

"You like him," Lily said simply, after I had finished.

It was late.. I was tired... why did _everyone _think I _liked _him? I was begining to get very angry.

I grabbed a bottle of firewhisky and poured it down my throat, taking my curly fringe out of my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

For Americans: Fit translates as 'hot'.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I had no idea what was real and what wasn't. I had no idea what to think, what to say. It was bliss. It was freedom.

I felt so _happy_.

I fell off the bed giggling.

I picked up a chocolate frog looking at it through dizzy eyes.

"I'm a chocccollaate frogggggyyy!" I said, my words slurred.

I crouched on the floor, jumping up and down, imitating a frog.

Lily burst into laughter.

"You _retard_, Rose!" Lily almost dropped her bottle, loosing balance.

"Wooooooooooooooooooooo!" I cheered, for no reason. Though I felt like I had a valid reason. Why couldn't everyone be like this all the time? They should be happy, joyful ALL the time.

Lily put a finger to her lips.

"Shhhhhhh!" She giggled.

Ooooooppsss. It was late at night.. didn't want to be caught by teachers.

_F _the teachers, said my rebel side.

I opened the dorm room door.

"Lil, let's walk around being retards.. come on baby!" I shouted, almost tripping over.

Continuing my little game, I now imitated a jelly slug.

We walked through the hallway.

"I know!" I squaled, jumping up and down.

I looked at Lily, she wasn't as wasted as me, I was easy, but nevertheless, she was still drunk.

"Whaaat?" She said, spinning around like a five year old.

"Let's gooo to the dungeons!" I suggested.

"Soo you can kick Scorpius's arse?" Lily asked loudly.

Scorpius.. I racked my brains.

"He's so fittttttttttttttttttt! Let's go ask him out, well, not you.. but me!"

I shouted giggling.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY IS FIT!" I shouted louder. Louder. Louder. I loved saying those words.

I knew how to get to the dungeons from my parents and uncle and aunt.

The tiny, I mean _tiny _bit left of my brain that was actually thinking sensibly was amazed that we hadn't got caught yet or found out by a teacher with all our screaming, shouting and laughter.

But then.. did I even know how loud I was talking? I could only hear my absolutely mental, random thoughts.

We strolled the dungeons.

"I dare you to shout Malfoy is sexy, really loud!" Lily punched my arm jokingly.

Well, fine! That was easy.

I opened my mouth, taking a deep breath to say it with maximum sound.

Done.

A door slammed open.

_Well, Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooo! _

Malfoy wandered out, he was asleep either, but wide awake.

He stared at me and Lily, taking everything in, and looking at our Firewhisky bottles, which were almost empty.

* * *

I groaned. My head was drumming so loud, I didn't even hear my own groan.

Why was I in so much - _pain_?

I clutched my hand to my head trying desperately to remember. I was going to remember even if I was drunk. I was Rose, I _always _remembered. Then I remembered a spell, to remember.

**FLASHBACK.**

Malfoy, me, and Lil headed out of the castle. We got out by a window and a few advanced spells and charms I knew. Really, Hogwarts was supposed to be high security. Pfft.. All you needed to get out was a couple of spells that you could find in some books in the restricted section of the library.

We headed out to the forbidden forest. Malfoy was now completely drunk too. I wobbled, nearly falling on twigs. I clutched him from support. He did the same.

Lily was pointing at our linking arms cackling.

"You _two_! _Such _a cutteeee couple." Lily screached, begining to clap.

"Yeahhh baby, I mean" I agreed.

"I always haad a _thing _for Weaselss..." Malfoy drawled, having no idea what he was saying.

"Scorpions are like, my favourite aanimal," I mumbled.

I was begining to feel queasy.

"I-don't feel too goody-goody!" I told Scorpius and Lily.

Lily opened her mouth wide.

"Don't DIE! DON'T DIE, ROSEY-POSEY!" Lily screamed.

But then she burst into laughter and so did Scorpius.

After god-knows how many ridiculous comments, I had thrown up.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around me.

"Whhooooops, beautiful. A little bit toooo much to drink..."

But then he threw up too. Followed by Lily, who threw up the most.

At three o clock in the morning, thank god we realised it might be a sensible idea to go back to the Castle (Malfoy said that we needed to get back to the castle to teach pomegranates how to fly?) and we walked around the halls for a while.

And that was when we got caught. McGonagall was woken up by our giggles.

* * *

And that was when I lost my prefect badge - I thought to myself.

I made myself a potion for hangover cure and then showered and got dressed.

Whilst doing that - I thought over and over again about last night. I was furious and ashamed of myself.

I had completely and utterly lost my dignity. I had_ flirted _with Malfoy. I had called him sexy. Let him wrap his arms around me - ugh, the thought made me sick. _But you were drunk, you didn't know what you were doing. _This thought was comforting. But even when drunk, how could I even like such a total scumbag?

I wondered what Malfoy would think when he remembered last night.

It didn't even seem real that it had happened - that we acted like we didn't hate eachother at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday, me and Malfoy didn't see eachother. He went out to Hogsmeade, and I stayed in Hogwarts.

It was now Monday - and I had charms - with him.

"Saturday. Saturday night - didn't happen." He whispered, saying it like it was a fact. He acted like it was such a big deal. All we did was flirt. Was I really that hideous? Was it such a disaster to his ego that he had put his arms around me when drunk?

"As If I did want it to happen," I whispered snidely back.

He smirked.

"You know you did. You started it, you called me sexy-" He said this sentence a little too loudly, so the whole class were silently laughing so Flitwick wouldn't hear. He didn't have good hearing anyway.

I blushed as everyone stared at me.

"Yeah, well, that was a _dare_! You called me beautiful, and that wasn't!" I said even louder, desperate to humiliate him.

More laughter, and wolf-whistling.

"And you wrapped your arms around me-"

Malfoy's expression was blank.

"I don't remember that." He said. I noticed his pale face had a few rosy splodges.

"Well done for knowing people don't remember things they do when they're drunk, genius!" I hissed.

I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"We were absolutely out of our minds."

"Yeah, I know, I can't believe I called _you_ beautiful_._" He shook his head, snorting.

"I can't believe you asked McGonagall to make me a prefect." I whispered simply.

He stared at me.

"As much as I effing hate you, Weasley, Jessica Spinnet was a crappy prefect. I knew you'd do better."

"Did you imply I'm a good prefect?" I questioned.

"Shit no. Not a prefect _anymore_, are you?"

"You aren't either!" I replied.

* * *

I sat at Breakfast. Out of the corner of my eye, I tried to look out for Malfoy at the Slytherin table.

I just couldn't help it. I always spotted him. It was obsessive, and everytime I saw him my heart skipped a beat.

But this time, his seat was empty. I didn't want to ask where he was, because that would sound stupid. It would make it sound like I cared.

The owls were just arriving, interupting my thoughts.

Lily and I grabbed our Daily Prophets.

I blinked. And blinked again.

The headline was big, bold, screaming in my face.

**DRACO MALFOY DEAD**

I didn't know Mr Malfoy. I'd never met him, apart from seeing him at the station the first time I'd gotten on the train to Hogwarts. But I felt a stab in my chest. It wasn't for him. But for Scorpius.

I put my knife and fork down and left the table without telling Lily or anyone else where I was going.

I loved walking round the grounds of Hogwarts. I liked the fresh air so much. I really did. I loved the smell of the trees, the leaves, even the grass. It was September - and the weather was just right.

I inhaled the smell of lovely fresh air, perching myself on the little lump which was sort of a hill.

A brought my knees up to me and hugged them, watching the whomping willow in the distance. Mum had told me never to go near it, and I intended to obey that order.

What was that?

A figure? Near the whomping willow? Going towards it?

I may not have been a prefect. But that person should _not _be going near the whomping willow.

I got up, cleared the grass of my skirt, and started walking towards it.

I caught my breath.

_Malfoy_.

I ran towards the willow, forgetting everything.

Malfoy still didn't spot me. He wasn't ever going to turn round. He'd lost all the swagger he always walked with. He was walking a little robotically.

I pressed the tree,

He was way ahead of me, I couldn't see him.

I found him in the shreiking shack.

He jumped as I walked in, not saying anything.

Very carefully, I seated myself next to him on the wooden floor.

No response.

I wouldn't let myself look at his face. I hadn't looked at his face, even when I was following him.

But I saw teardrop after teardrop fall on the floor. No noise. Not even a sniff.

I looked. Face still perfect, even when it was etched with pain and tears rolled all down his face.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

He threw it off, violently.

He got up and started screaming and shouting, throwing every ornament and smashing it on the floor.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME?" He screamed.

"A FUCKING HALF BLOOD, DO YOU THINK MY FATHER WOULD BE HAPPY THAT'S WHO'S WITH ME AFTER HIS DEATH?" Scorpius shouted, shaking the floorboard.


	8. Chapter 8

'Kay guys. Don't scream at me for killing Draco. He's my favourite HP character apart from Hermoine, Ron and Harry (but y'know, I'm not a fan of Ron but I won't get into that now) and I actually am obsessed with him (and tom felton.), He tries to act all evil but he's got a good side to him, he's just been brought up with the wrong sort of, evil, family. So don't think I _wanted _to kill him, because I looooooveee draco, but it's just the story. I just saw it that way in my head he would die. Plus, I needed some big, emotional event to ruin Scorpius's life so he would have a breakdown. Breakdown= gets closer to Rose.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's really short, sorry!

* * *

We had been sitting down for half an hour, in complete silence after his raging fit.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I'm sorry." He whispered back, his voice thick with tears. His voice was far away, I knew he was thinking of his father.

"Is your arm okay?" He asked, looking at the wall.

He had whacked me earlier, shortly after the half-blood insult.

It's fine, I replied, looking down at it. It was a slightly red patch.

His fingers reached for my arm, tracing the mark.

I took a deep breath. That rush. It was that rush again.

His fingers went up my arm, until his palm was on my cheek. His face had no expression, it was only his eyes. Or maybe all I seemed to see were those grey eyes.

We stared at eachother for a moment or two. Then he came closer, closer, closer...

His mouth pressed against mine. I put my arms around his neck.

He put his neck near mine, kissing my cheek, moving my curls out of the way, and then kissing my lips again.

I could feel his pain, almost. I knew how much he was upset, because this just wasn't Malfoy. There was no snideness in his voice and I could feel the saltiness of his tears in my mouth, though it didn't stop me kissing. I didn't ever, ever, ever want to stop.

* * *

I tugged the sleeping Malfoy's shirt.

He woke up easily, stretched and got up, storming up the passageway back to the whomping willow. His eyes had red circles under them from crying, and he looked as though he had not sleeped at all.

I followed him.

We had fallen asleep in the shrieking shack. We were going to be in huge trouble when we got back.

We walked in silence to our dormitries.

* * *

"You were with _Malfoy_?" Lily screeched, as though I had just told her I had got an 'F' in transfiguration.

"His-his-father died, he's not- I didn't - had to - comfort him. He needed someone-"

"And you spent _all _night with him." Lily finished, keen for an explanation.

We sat in silence for a little.

"I'm your _best friend_, Rose. Please tell me. I can tell you're hiding something!" Lily suddenly blurted.

I sighed, giving in. I didn't want to remember. I was ashamed and embaressed - I hated him. I did, right? It was sympathy. I had kissed him for sympathy. He was full of emotions - not thinking straight... and I was completely off my rocker.

"Fine, fine. I - we- he got really upset. He like, whacked me -" I began.

"He whacked you?" Lily repeated angrily.

"And then he said sorry - " I continued, cutting her off.

"Malfoy said _sorry_?" Lily said, voice getting higher.

"Stop repeating, you sound like an echo. Lil, I just.. I don't know. We kissed." I said the word 'kiss' like it was the least important word, saying it unclearly, making it as fast as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi !Thanks soo much for all your lovely reviews, can't believe people read my story! I have been having so much fun writing this, I LOVE Scorp. He acts so bad, but really he's nice deep down :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's very short, I've been busy lately. I'll update very soon. Have a fab Christmas too :D. Love Chlo xx

* * *

Lily blinked three times, mouth open.

"Oh my god!" she said, smiling.

I buried my face in my hands.

"No - no, Lily. It's not good at all. I _hate _him. He hates me too. It's just, I felt really bad for him, like, he was obviously so stressed - and he started the kiss, he didn't mean it, I'm _sure_. He - he was full of emotions, god knows what was going on his mind, he just needed _someone there_! He would have kissed _you_ if you were there -"

"Bollocks." Lily waving her arm across me in boredom.

"No Lily! You weren't there! You don't know. He's a bastard, he's horrible, ok? The only thing new is a learnt he's a bit human. He can feel pain."

Lily still shook her head.

"You're talking about him differently. You would never talk about him like this."

"What do you _mean_?" I said, clutching my head. I was too tired of this.

* * *

"Leave me _alone_!" I huffed.

"Aw, Weasley. We're sorry! Want a toffee?" Scorpius's fat friend asked.

"How _thick _do you think I am?" I snapped. The 'toffee' was obviously a Ton-tongue toffee, we were in Weasley Wizard Wheezes, for God's sake.

"_Very _thick, darling," Malfoy replied, taking a punching telescope off the shelf.

I snorted, told myself to ignore the bastard and walked sucking my lollipop from Honeydukes, wandering around to look at the pygmy puffs.

"Ah, Weasley, I know something else you can suck on.." fat boy said, raising his eyebrows, trying to show off in front of his friends.

I shivered in disgust, continuing to walk and pretending to be fascinated by the selection of extendable ears.

"Ow c'mon," he said, as his other friends (a very skinny boy, and Scorpius) laughed.

Suddenly I felt his arms around me (no. Not Scorpius. Fat boy.)

I stomped my feet to try and get free. But fat boy was too heavy and strong. I was starting to stress and panic.

He started nuzzling my neck and feeling around my waist, slamming me against him in a revolting manner. I was scared.

"LET ME GO!" I screeched, loudly enough for everyone in the shop to hear. But they just stood there, some tutting and others going back to looking at the shelves.

Where was George? I wondered. He would help me, but I knew he was upstairs on the second floor.

Thin boy was cheering Fatty on, but Malfoy's grin was non-exsistant.

"Let her go, Parkinson!" He instructed.

"Awww! Protecting poor Weasley, are we? Think someone has a litte crush-"

I still tried to break free, but no luck.

"Let her GO, you peice of shit!" Malfoy spat so viciously that fat boy had no option but to let go.

I felt as if all my dignity was gone, and it wasn't even my fault. I felt violated, humiliated, and vulnerable.

I didn't know what else to do. So I stared at Scorpius for a moment, and then walked out of the shop to go to calm my angered self down with a butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks.

"One butterbeer please," I said to Hannah. I knew Hannah Abbott well, she had been to school with my parents.

"Sure. How's life?" Hannah asked.

"Fine." I said. I always said fine when things weren't, and said okay when things were excellent.

I sat with my butterbeer in an unnoticeable corner, hiding away.

I jumped when someone came up from behind, but it was only Malfoy. _Only _Malfoy?

He pulled out the empty chair on my table without even getting my approval and sat down.

It was very hard not to look at him, but I didn't want to look at him right now. It seemed awkward - especially after the kiss. He acted like he didn't remember it. Or what if he didn't? Who was I fooling? How could he not remember it?

"Thanks, for-"

"Don't think I'm begining to be _good_, Weasley." He said, shaking his head.

"Oh, you'll never turn good, Malfoy. I realized that ages ago." I remarked.

"Good. Because you shouldn't expect anything from me. Don't trust me. Then I won't disappoint you." He said quietly, leaning over the table so our faces were close.

I didn't know what he was talking about, but I could guess, it was a warning. He knew. He knew I.. liked him.

"Yesterday-" I began awkwardly.

"My father died." He interrupted. I noticed his voice cracked as he said it and he had to avert his eyes.

I had actually been thinking about the kiss, but I realized I was selfish. A kiss was a kiss, but Scorpius had lost his father, and nothing was going to bring him back.

"I'm really, really sorry." I told him. I was.

"It's not your fault. I'm going to kill the man that did this." He said, making his knuckle into a fist.

I didn't know what to say. Whether he meant it in the literal sense or not.

"Do you want a butterbeer.." I asked him. Maybe that would calm him down.

"With you, Weasley? I don't think so." He said snidely.

"Fine. It's not like I want to sit and drink with you, it's torture. You're the one that sat here in the first place." I shot back.

"I'm going to go back to Hogwarts." He said, getting up. And, I noted, paying for my butterbeer discreetly.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I appreciate it so much. Please leave feedback, love to know what you think x


	10. Chapter 10

"Miss Potter. Outstanding homework once again! It was particularly good when you mentioned how the colour change can be like the flashing paint charm!" Professor Flitwick went round the classroom handing out our charms homework, beaming at Lily who had got herself an A*.

He leant over my desk.

"Ah Miss Weasley... I think recently your standards have..dropped. Most of your facts are correct, but you have a few errors and you seemed to have confused _confringo _charm with another my dear!"

I stared at Flitwick and looked at my piece of parchment. Unbelievable. Not even a B. I'd got a C. I squinted at the parchment to make sure my eyes were not decieving me. They weren't.

"Don't take it too hard - this is only one essay! I'm sure you just need to revise more, and you'll have no problem getting an O in your OWLS. Just focus and don't get distracted," Professor Flitwick added comfortingly after seeing my facial expression.

_Don't get distracted, _I repeated to myself in my head/ That meant more time reading books, not thinking about Malfoy. My every thought had been revolving around him lately.

When I painted my nails, I wonder what Scorpius would think of the colour. When I listened to _Muggles gone Wild _songs, I wondered if he liked the band too.

After charms had finished (I had tried especially hard, raised my hand to every question asked - but that was normal for me, and wrote even more notes than we were told to) I walked to lunch with Albus and Lily.

We talked about current events over chicken and roast potatoes. Albus talked about how he was going out with Alexa Bell, and Lily chattered on about the Halloween ball which was in October.

"And you have to have a date.." Lily finished.

"Well, that's wonderful, isn't it." I said plainly, sarcastically.

I had not had much luck with boys. I had had three boyfriends in the past:

Eric - a year older, a complete geek who was unable to talk about or focus on anything else but schoolwork. The only reason I went out with him is because we were both passionate about schoolwork, not eachother.

Thomas - a boy who cheated on me with my previous best friend Jennifer. I was planning to dump him anyway as he was too stuck up his own arse.

Alex - was using me so I would do his homework and turned out to discriminate me because I was a half-blood. The relationship lasted two weeks.

And now I was going to have to find a date. Fabbulousss

* * *

I sighed and buried my face in my hands, on the verge of falling asleep. Professor Binns ought to be sacked, really.

I heard a 'psssst!' from behind me. I raised my head and looked behind me.

Parkinson.

I pulled an aggressive face. I wanted to punch his fucking pudgy face and rip him to pieces- there were a million ways I could think of destroying him.

"Wanna be my date for the halloween ball?" He whispered.

I scowled. I tried to look aggressive, but I looked scared. Because I was scared. Yesterday could repeat itself again. What a perv.

"I'd rather poke my eyes out. I'd rather go with anyone but you." I retorted.

Malfoy sat next to him and we made eye contact. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it. I could how _sworn_ he winked at me?

"It's not like you're going to get any other guy to ask you though, is it Weasley?" Parkinson continued on.

"Yeah, well can you think of a girl that'd like to go with _you_?" I replied.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning, showered, got dressed in ripped denim shorts, a tank and converse, tied my hair into a messy bun and applied some gel liner. I did love weekends. We could wear what we wanted.

Then I went to breakfast, not feeling hungry. I got the mail from the owl. Oh my god. Red envelope. Red Envelope for me. Red envelope? Equals Howler.

Lily giggled and told me to open it.

I carefully opened it.

"ROSE WEASLEY! WE ARE ABSOLUTELY _ASHAMED _OF YOUR BEEHAVIOUR AT HOGWARTS-"

I had to cover my ears, but it didn't work. _Nothing _could block out this loud, screeching voice.

Everyone in the whole great hall was turned to me. I was as red as my hair. I would be glad to have shrunk and dissolved in the floor at that moment.

"WE WERE SO HAPPY TO FIND OUT YOU HAD BECOME A PREFECT! BUT GETTING YOUR BADGE TAKEN AWAY? BECAUSE YOU WERE _DRUNK_! WITH _SCORPIUS MALFOY_? ARE YOU A RAVING LUNATIC?"

I took it that dad added the 'raving lunatic' part in.

"EVEN YOUR GRADES HAVE DROPPED! WE'VE ALWAYS TRUSTED YOU, THOUGHT YOU WERE _RESPONSIBLE_! AND EVEN AFTER THE DRUNKEN TIME, YOU THEN DON'T COME BACK UNTIL MORNING, AND WHEN YOU DO, WITH _SCORPIUS MALFOY _! YOU SPEND THE NIGHT, WITH THAT BOY! I UNDERSTAND THAT HIS FATHER MAY HAVE DIED, BUT I AM SURE YOU DO NOT NEED TO COMFORT HIM THE WHOLE NIGHT!"

Would the howler just SHUTUP, I thought.

"ROSE - I DON'T WANT YOU TALKING TO HIM OR SEEING HIM! AND CERTAINLY _NOT _SPENDING _NIGHTS _WITH HIM, I HOPE ON MERLIN'S BEARD YOU WEREN'T- YOU WEREN'T-" That I assumed was dad again.

Malfoy was hysterically snorting and smirking with laughter. I wanted to die. Of embaressment.

"UNLESS YOUR GRADES, BEHAVIOUR AND COMMON _SENSE _COME BACK TO YOU, ROSE WEASLEY, WE WILL HAVE TO MAKE SOME SERIOUS CHANGES! OUR OWN DAUGHTER, WITHDRAWN FROM BEING A PREFECT!"

With every word, the Howler got louder and louder. It was deafening.

I watched the howler explode and turn into ashes.

I did not want to stay here. I got up and left the breakfast table, Lily joining me.

"Ok, I know it wasn't funny for you at the time, but that was hilarious!" Lily giggled.

"Not really." I muttered.

The rest of the day, me and Lily went to Hogsmeade. We tried looking for dresses for the Halloween ball - but I didn't find any that were my type. We ate popcorn and listened to our ipods, and nothing much else.

(Monday)

* * *

"Great. We've got _Hagrid_ now, Care of Magical creatures," Scorpius groaned, as me and him walked out of potions. The lesson hadn't been productive, just the usual bickering between us and not much work.

"What's wrong with Hagrid?" I snapped protectively.

"Lots of things," He said, as we made our way out of the castle.

Suddenly fat guy was behind us.

"He can't teach." Fat boy said, chewing on a sweet.

I tried to move to the other side so I wouldn't be near him. I could just run in front of them both, but that would be cowardly.

I would've been walking with Lily and everyone else, but they had come out of lesson way after us and were far behind.

"Changed your mind about the ball yet?" He asked.

"Fuck off." I told him.

He put his hand on my shoulders, and tucked my hair behind my ear. I didn't even see him move to my side and creep up behind me.

"What's your problem, Parkinson!" Malfoy said angrily.

"Don't have one," Parkinson replied with a grin, "But you obviously do. Why do you care so much about her?"

Malfoy's lips sewed together in annoyance.

I blushed. It was suddenly very hot.

"I don't. I just think you're a fucking retard and you need to get your taste in girls sorted out!" Malfoy said.

As he said it, I felt a little pang in my chest.

"Taste in girls? You're the one that snogged her!" Parkinson laughed in a not-laughing way.

So Malfoy had remembered the kiss. He had told his fat friend.


	11. Chapter 11

I wondered desperately what he had said. Was it like "I kissed Weasley, it was disgusting, but my mind was seriously messed up" or "I kissed Rose. She's a great kisser." No, don't be stupid, I told myself. It was obviously something along the lines of the first option.

Malfoy again didn't say anything, his pale and perfect lips were now a straight line of fury and he wouldn't look at me.

_Please look at me. _I begged in my head. I wanted to see his grey blue eyes.

"Sod. Off." Malfoy grunted to Parkinson.

"Yeah of course, I'll leave you and your girlfriend alone. Watch it, Weasley, he's the jealous type."

Parkinson said and smirked, then went away.

"We need to get moving. We're going to be late." I said trying to distract me and Scorpius.

Scorpius didn't say anything. He just walked faster. My whole thing about being late to Care of Magical Creatures was pathetic. It was a cover-up of embaressment about the comment Fatty had made, and we both knew so.

* * *

_fastforward a couple of weeks._  
"It's one week until the October ball," Lily reminded me.

"Yeah." I said. I still hadn't got a date yet.

Lily had. Lily was going with Christian. A hot, brown floppy haired and green eyed Gryffindor that loads of girls (and even some boys) fancied. Albus was going with Alexa, James with Katy.. everyone had dates. Apart from me.

"I'll set you up with someone?" Lily offered.

"Fine." I agreed, unenthusiastically.

I didn't want to sound shallow, but the boys who hadn't got dates yet were the ugly guys. It figured.

"who else doesen't have a date?" I asked.

"Parkinson. He's still choosing what girl to take.." Lily said.

"Well that's a suprise." I muttered.

"Erm..Rose. There's something I need to tell you. Scorpius asked me to the ... ball." Lily replied.

I burst into laughter.

"Oh, Lil, you are funny!" I giggled.

Lily's face couldn't have been more straight though.

"I'm not actually joking." She said quietly, clutching her tea.

Fuckbastardbullocksshit.

"But you're going with.. Christian.." Was all I could squeek angrily.

"Yeah. That's right. There's no way I would go with Scorpius. That's just not right. You like him." Lily said.

There were numerous things that made me wanted to kill Lily at that moment. I _did not _like Scorpious. Obsessed with him, maybe. He gave me butterflies, check. I had started doing my hair better when I had lessons with him, OK, but I hated him. Also. He had asked my **best friend **to the damned ball. It was ridiculous. Lily hated him. He hated her. They didn't even talk. They hardly knew eachother for Merlin's sake! What the hell was he even playing at? Ughhhhhhhhh!

"So who's he going with?" I asked.

"I dunno.. he's got so many admirers. He has a wide selection to choose from."

It was true. Girls flung themselves at him all the time.

"I hope it isn't Myleene." I wondered aloud.

"Yup. What a bitch." Lily agreed. We had stopped hanging round with her. Period.

"Do you think this dress suits me?" Lily questioned. She had pulled out a stunning, bandeau black bow just above the knee dress. I knew it would compliment her black her perfectly.

"It's lovely," I sighed.

I was begining to feel a little bit depressed. I needed to find an outfit. But a date first.

* * *

_Potions._

I clicked my pen, taking notes.

"Who you going to the ball with, Weasley?" Malfoy sneered.

Shizzles. I had tried to avoid that question.

"Awwwrrrr, poor Rose not got a date yet?" He laughed, patting my shoulder in mock sympathy. I really wish he didn't.

"Well who are _you _going with?" I questioned.

He smirked.

"Ohh Weasley. So many girls to choose from," Malfoy replied. Just as Lily said.

I scowled.

"Jealous?" Scorpius mocked.

I blushed.

"How can I be jealous of a foul evil stupid annoying cruel Slytherin like **you**?" I found myself saying.

Malfoy leaned closer over my potions note, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"You want to _slytherin_ my bed?"

I recoiled in disgust. But I sort of found his play on words funny. Clever.

"Turning into Parkinson?"

"There's one big difference between me and him."

"Tell me." I said to him.

"You're the clever one, Weasley. You'll have to figure it out yourself."

I huffed.

But at the end of the lesson, after everyone had gone, and I was leaving the classroom, Malfoy halted me.

"The difference is...I care about you."

And then he left. And I was too shocked and confused and my heart was beating too fast to reply.

* * *

"Malfoy! Malfoy! _Scorpius_!" I called. I hadn't seen him all day since the..I care about you thing.

He came over.

Oops. I didn't actually have anything to say. I'd just called him over..for no reason. I wanted to talk to him though.

"I .. earlier?"

I thought he was joking when he said it. But I didn't want him to be joking.

Malfoy looked around were we were standing in the hallway. It was empty, just us.

I didn't know who started first, but we were suddenly kissing.I couldn't believe this. Was this real? But he bit down on my lip and I knew by this amazing alive feeling I wasn't dreaming.

I kept looking at his sexy face, and each time I did, my tongue danced with his harder. He held my cheek and I held the back of his neck. Our kisses were fast - making little slurping noises, and then sometimes they were slow, and I thought that we had been with our arms around eachother for a lifetime. He wasn't forceful like Parkinson, he was so gentle.

His lips tore apart from mine and he began smelling my neck, much to my confusion.

"You're not wearing .. that scent.." He whispered.

I rested my head under his chin.

"You said it was revolting."I whispered back.

He laughed softly and pulled me in again.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi loves :) If you thought after that kiss it was going to be all lovey-dovey-boyfriend-and-girlfriend happily-ever-after you thought wrong! Unfortunately Scorp is still his usual self, but he's a little sweeter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, know it must be a little frustrating though. Sorry about the constant fastforwards with the days and lessons by the way :(

Oh and I'm introducing a new thing - every chapter will have a song I love that's lyrics relate to what happened/a scene in that chapter. The last Chapter's song was 'My first Kiss' by 30H3 This chapter's song is Obsessions by Marina and The diamonds (YT it?)

* * *

_Herbology._

"Scorpius.." I greeted him.

He winked.

* * *

_Care of Magical Creatures._

Flirty glances exchanged.

* * *

_Next day._

"Hey, Scorpius." I said, on the train to Hogsmeade.

He scowled and then walked past me.

"You haven't changed." I murmered with a faint laugh.

Well, I coudn't expect his personality to change just because of a kiss, could I? Malfoy was Malfoy. We would always hate eachother.. but we would always have that _connection. _Yesterday had been so sudden.. he had just came up. Randomly. And said I care about you. Cheesier than a margarita pizza. But I didn't care.

"I never fucking will." He replied as he turned back.

"What's up?" I asked.

"My father's funeral is tomorrow." He said shortly.

"Oh." I murmered sympathetically. I reached for his hand, but he took his away.

"Sit with me." I pointed to the empty train seat next to me.

Quite reluctanty, he obeyed.

"Do they know who killed him?"

"'Course they bloody don't, or I would've strangled them. I wouldn't be here. The Ministry of Magic are doing an investigation. But they're not getting anywhere, like with every problem they're faced with," Scorpius answered in a choked voice.

"Do you suspect anyone?"

"What is this, Weasley, an interrogation? I have no clue. He was just found there, outside the manor. Like that. There's a lot of people that hated my father. Too many to list."

I sighed.

We got off at Hogsmeade station.

"Do you want to go for butterbeers?"

"No not now, Rose. I want to be left alone."

While I was at it, I bought a lovely dress for the ball. Still not sure whether I was going or not - I mean I couldn't exactly get my hopes up with Malfoy, could I?

* * *

_The Day after the funeral. Scorpius Malfoy comes back on his way to the dungeons_

"Get away from me, Weasel." He said loudly.

I kept silent and kept walking. I had been expecting something along the lines of this.

_Later that day._

I heard his voice in the hallway. Well actually, his screaming shouting voice. And someone else's scream.

I ran there.

He had Parkinson by the neck, strangling him.

Scorpius looked at me directly.

"PANSY PARKINSON - HIS MOTHER - KILLED MY FATHER!"

"Scorpius Malfoy, release Thomas Parkinson this instant! Come to my office, now!" Professor Mcgonagall stepped in sternly.

I didn't see him the rest of the day.


	13. Chapter 13

wanna see what rose weasley wore to the ball? go to www[dot]yfrog[dot]com[/]h80tbcj

Enjoy! AND before you get stressy or whatever, Rose does not like Ben better than Scorpius lol! Thanks so much for your support! Love you guys. Chloe x

PS this chapter's song: Just be good to green (Lily allen ft Professor green)- basically relates to how Lily says Scorpius is a bad guy and everything and how Scorpius is mean etc.

* * *

I woke up earlier than usual that morning replaying yesterday's events in my mind.

_Pansy Parkinson killed my father!_

I quickly got dressed in my robes, and almost began hunting around for my prefect badge, but then I remembered bitterly it had been taken away from me.

Thoughts swirled round and round in my mind. It was no secret that I had way too much curiosity and always wanted to find answers to things, even if they didn't involve me. Basically, everything in life I tried to solve like a question on a test.

Pansy Parkinson had a motive to kill Draco - it made sense. Pansy had feelings for Draco when they were young, didn't she? Jealousy of Astoria Greengrass. Then why not kill Astoria? Why kill the one you love?

Why not attack Draco earlier? When he first started dating Astoria? Why after he had a son? Why not attack Parkinson too?

Pansy obviously had some issues, I concluded as I made my way to breakfast with James, Albus and Lily. It seemed like I hadn't seen James in ages, but he had been to absorbed with Quidditch (he was captain)

The smell of bacon and eggs..yum.

"Day after tomorrow... October Ball!" Lily exclaimed.

What was she, a Calender?

"Speaking of.. I got you a date." She continued.

"Oh?" I said curiously.

"Ben Carter!"

Ben Carter.. never heard of him before. Well, I didn't need to, did I, because Lily introduced me to him just at that moment. I didn't need to ask what house he was in because he was sitting on our table.

He had light brown hair, dark eyes, quite tanned skin and a perfectly shaped chin and nose (in my opinion, noses were important. If the nose was too sharp or long it could ruin the entire face).

"Hi," Ben smiled shyly.

"Hello," I replied giving him a small smile.

Throughout breakfast, I had a long conversation with him. It seemed so very easy to hold a conversation with Ben. He was well-mannered, charming, had the same taste in reading books as me without being too much of a geek, and had a great sense of humour.

"I look forward to seeing you at the ball," He smiled as he got up and finished eating his toast.

"Yes, same. I'll see you - day after tomorrow," I replied with a wave.

"See! I knew you two would get on!" Lily exclaimed, proud of herself.

"Mmm. He's nice. Thank you." I agreed.

"You know, Rose. He's so much better than Scorpius. I'm glad you're not going with him. Malfoy and you may have flirted and kissed a couple of times, and have a little chemistry. But it can't turn into something big, really. There's no hope of a... relationship, do you know what I mean? Not with such an egoistic guy like him." Lily said.

I was just about to open my mouth and say something, but she babbled on.

"Ben is so _sweet_. He's kind and a gentleman. He knows how to treat you. You deserve better than Scorpion. And there's no hope he'd ask you to the ball, he's way to up himself. You know the only reason he asked me to be his date? He wanted to make you jealous!"

I absorbed what my best friend had just told me. All of it was true. I needed to _get over him_. Malfoy was a bastard. A good looking one. But Ben was good-looking, clever, charming and kind - and all the things Lily described. I needed to stop caring about Scorpius. He was scum, and he treated _me _like scum. I was going to forget about him.

The whole day, I repeated Lily's words in my head:  
_Ben is so sweet. He knows how to treat you._

_There's no hope of a relationship with Scorpius. It can't turn into something big._

_You deserve better than him._

_Scorpius is up himself._

_Ben is a gentleman._

But at the back of my mind, I just couldn't erase my thoughts about Scorpius. I kept remembering the time he paid for my butterbeer, or how he made me a prefect. Or the feeling when he wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

__

Day of the Ball.

Me and Lily went back to our dorms to change into our clothes for the ball. We were both bursting with excitement.

I slipped into my dress and looked at it in the was pale, nude pink, a stunning bandeau with ruffled layers that reached about ten centimetres above the knee. I wasn't being vain, but I knew it looked gorgeous on me.

For shoes - a pair of very high cream peep toes. Which was not sensible. I was going to have trouble walking in them, never mind about dancing. But who cared, they were too pretty.

Lily looked equally beautiful in her black dress. It showed her curves and her lovely shouldershape.

I did my usual foundation and concealer and then I went for black eyeliner all round my eye, but kept it soft, not thick or vulgar. Then I highlighted my browbone and applied a very light pink lipstick and a dazzling gloss.

I straightened my hair again, (yes, Sleekeazy) and Lily tied my hair for me into a lovely high bun.

I was ready to go! I had butterflies. I always got over- the- top nervous about these things.


	14. Chapter 14

Please Review! This chapter's song is Katy Perry's 'thinking of you'

* * *

"You look...stunning!" Ben complimented, looking me up and down.

I had to admit he looked great too. His hair was combed back, and he was wearing a classy crisp suit.

"You too," I said.

I took his arm and we walked down the steps. I scanned the hall for Lily, who had her arms contentedly round Christian's neck. He was looking into her eyes just as happily. They had that mad-about-eachother look. This made me feel strangely sad. I'd never have that, would I? Scorpius and I would never be on such good terms. Ben and I could possibly be like that... but I didn't have enough attraction to him.

But my mind was soon off the matter when Muggles Gone Wild began to play. I **loved **that band.

"I love Muggles gone wild!" Ben announced, getting me and him a glass of firewhisky.

"Really?" I said. "So do I!"

"Come on, let's dance to this!" He put our glasses down on a nearby table.

He put his hands on my waist, and I rested my arms on his firm shoulders. I loved this song.

I couldn't really dance, I just let Ben lead me to the slower songs and to the fast R&B or rap songs I just copied what the other girls were doing. We had been dancing for ages by now, and I was starting to feel a little dizzy from spinning so much.

I tripped in my heels. And bumped straight into...I raised my eyes..oh no. _Scorpius _(who was dancing with Myleene. Ugh) I knocked both me and him over with the force of my fall. (making me even more embaressed, my dress was short, so falling over lifted it a little)

Ouch. My ankles hurt.

"Are you alright Rose?" Ben asked in a concerned tone.

I struggled and got up with the help of Ben's arm. Scorpius had managed to get up within a milisecond of losing balance. We exchanged glances - ok, not glances, _scowls_ and looked at eachother's partners. Myleene was avoiding all eye contact, as she had done since the arguement, pretending I wasn't there. Her blonde hair was curled and she was wearing a red strappy dress.

"I'm sorry," I stammered to Malfoy.

He just stopped and stared and didn't say anything, which I found very awkward, and Ben thought it rude. He obviously didn't know Malfoy well enough to know this was standard behaviour for him.

We separated and I walked off with Ben and Scorpius with Myleene. I couldn't help turning back just to look. Much to my frustration, I realized Scorpius and Myleene looked visually great together. He was the right amount taller than her. They were both blonde. But in terms of facial expression? There was nothing there, no 'whoa, you're the one for me' look, which made me feel better. Or you know what? I could just be making it all up. I didn't know.

_I don't need him._

I gripped Ben harder in a sort of hug and leaned my head on his shoulder as the lights dimmed and another slow song came on (it was one for couples *sigh*)

Ben moved a strand of my hair out of my eyes. It was really dark, so I could only reall see the luminance of the white marble floor and his his face.

He pulled my face towards his and kissed my lips gently. Then harder. He was a really, really good kisser.

I soon realized that actually all the couples were kissing. Including... Scorpius and Myleene.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry I took a while. Basically, I wrote loaads, then I accidently deleted it, and it wouldn't undo :( Grrr, I was so frustrated. Anyway I tried to remember what I put and started again.

I feel very sorry for Ben in this chapter haha (he's so sweet) but we have to remember this is a romance between Rose and Scorp, not Rose and Ben.)

* * *

I started to feel horribly sick and I pulled away from Ben, worried that I was about to vomit in his mouth.

"I really like you Rose." Ben said in my ear.

I swallowed. Why did he have to say that in such a lovely way and make me feel so guilty?

"I really like you too." I repeated back.

I wanted to kick myself for saying it.

"But- but" I tried to add.

Ben looked at me questioningly as we continued to dance ever so slowly and I tried to look in the opposite direction of Myleene and Scorpius and tried to focus on how cute Lily and Christian looked.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way. Because I do, really really _like _you. But just not in - not in.. that way. I want to be your friend. You're a great friend, you've just been so nice, one of the nicest guys I've ever met, really. So.. I just think that's all I want to be. Friends. I'm really sorry." I suddenly blurted. I tried to say it as quick as I could, so some of the words were a bit unclear.

Ben had a hurt expression on his face but then he smiled faintly.

"It's nice to know you think I'm a nice guy."

I nodded.

"But is there someone else?" He asked. He was starting to get more hurt now.

I hesitated.

"No- Well, Yes, Kind of."

Ben was obviously losing his temper now and he was about to shout.

There was nothing to do now. The mood was gone. We couldn't continue dancing after I had just told him I had no feelings for him whatsoever, and I liked someone else.

It was plain awkward. It just suddenly made me angry. So I walked off, taking my heels off and carrying them because they hurt my feet.

I didn't even bother picking up the shoe I dropped. So I walked out barefoot. Classy.

* * *

"OI! Cinderella!"

I turned my neck, assuming it was Ben. But, it was Scorpius. Wonderful.

He was carrying my shoe, a sight I thought I'd never see.

I sighed, still very pissed off. The night had been absolutely wrecked. Because of me and my mouth. God, why was I getting so frustrated about this? My anger had just been building and building up, and now I was at boiling point.

I snatched my heel from Malfoy. I was sick of the sight of him. He was the one that caused all of this. Everything had been perfectly, perfectly fine until _he _came along.

"Whoa." He said in that geez-calm-down sort of way that people do.

He sat himself next to me on the grass. This was the same hill where I had seen him go into the Shrieking shack...

the memory of our first kiss flooded back to me, but I quickly shook it off.

"Aren't you going to go back to the ball? And dance with _Myleene_?" I said. Emphasis on the Myleene.

"No. I had a fall out with Myleene." Scorpius said, shaking his head.

I grunted, but felt triumphant.

We sat there for about three minutes in silence. I picked the grass in boredom. I wanted to talk with him. But I wanted him to talk first.

"Come back to the ball. Dance with me." Malfoy said suddenly in a calm voice.

I jumped. Heart beating fast.

But Malfoy raised an eyebrow, snorted and said;

"We'll make Myleene jealous. Obviously, a reminder, this is a complete exception. I'd never dance with you... this is a ... obviously."

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE :) LOVE CHLOE X


	16. noteee

for all you people awaiting the next chapter: it's coming real soon, I've just been really busy. I know this must seem really annoying :( But I've worked hard with this story, and fellow writers will know it's hard to keep a story and not get sidetracked. Not giving up though! So just be patient lol

**Here are a few paragraphs though: I don't want to be mean and not update!: continuing...**

If you tell a boy you don't fancy him, storm off bare foot, and return with a guy you're supposed to hate, it doesen't exactly look perfect, if you know what I mean.

Oh well.

He took my hand and led me down the steps. Oh Merlin, the satisfaction of his hand in mine.

He led me onto the floor, and then put his arms arounnd my waist. I was finding it really difficault to breathe now.

I slung my arms around his neck, and we began to dance.

And that's when I knew, I realized, I accepted.. we'd both carry on dancing even if Myleene wasn't there. This wasn't for jealousy's sake. Scorpius and I both knew that. Right?

Our eyes locked.

"Phew. I don't think I can dance anymore!" I wheezed.

"Drink?" Malfoy offered, handing me his glass of Firewhisky.

"Remember what happened last time we drunk that?" I replied in the same tone.

"It would have happened eventually anyway." He smirked.

_What._ Did Malfoy just put down his shield?

I found myself actually speechless. Me, Rose Weasley. The one that always had the answer to everything.

I was tired, I had been dancing for all long.


	17. Chapter 17

Yeah, sorry it took so long to update! I was really busy and I was just having a bit of a break. But here is the FINAL chapter. :'( I have enjoyed writing this so much, it's the first story I've ever fully completed - I've always given up. . I kind of ran out of ideas.. but hope you enjoy.

Love Chloeee xx

* * *

If you tell a boy you don't fancy him, storm off bare foot, and return with a guy you're supposed to hate, it doesen't exactly look perfect, if you know what I mean.

Oh well.

He took my hand and led me down the steps. Oh Merlin, the satisfaction of his hand in mine.

He led me onto the floor, and then put his arms arounnd my waist. I was finding it really difficault to breathe now. something was in my stomach, fluttering.

I slung my arms around his neck, and we began to dance.

And that's when I knew, I realized, I accepted.. we'd both carry on dancing even if Myleene wasn't there. This wasn't for jealousy's sake. Scorpius and I both knew that. Right?

Our eyes locked.

"Phew. I don't think I can dance anymore!" I wheezed.

"Drink?" Malfoy offered, handing me his glass of Firewhisky.

"Remember what happened last time we drunk that?" I replied in the same tone.

"It would have happened eventually anyway." He smirked.

_What._

I found myself actually speechless. Me, Rose Weasley. The one that always had the answer to everything...

I was tired, I had been dancing for all long.

"Do you want to get out of here, Rose?" Malfoy then asked.

I loved the way he said my name.

"Yeah. I do actually. This ball isn't as good as I expected it to be." I replied.

He dragged me out by my arm, and I flung my heels off yet again because of the ridiculous pain in my ankles.

The minute we were out of the great hall I felt myself being moved gently to the stone wall.

"What are you-" I began.

I saw Scorpius's lips slowly part. I saw an expression on his face I'd never seen before.

And then he was kissing me for real. Not like in my dream. Not like in the shreiking shack. I knew this time he really meant it, that there was no going back now.

We parted after I don't know how long.

"I'm tired of pretending I hate you." I whispered simply.

Malfoy swallowed.

"Me too."

"I Shouldn't like you this much." I said.

He told me to shh, as our lips joined once again.

**What happened next?**

Scorpius and Rose got married years later (engagement ring had a rose engraved). They had a girl called Lily and a boy called Brad(ley)

Scorpius found out that Parkinson was actually his half-brother.. Pansy had had a baby with Draco Malfoy. Parkinson never stopped flirting with Rose.


End file.
